Baggage identification (ID) tags have been used in the airline industry to identify an owner of a bag and a destination city. Often, a passenger rushes to make a flight and/or a ticketing agent is pressured to quickly process each passenger to help passengers make their flights, ensure luggage is delivered to the correct flights, reduce wait times, etc. During such haste, the passenger or ticketing agent may quickly and/or inaccurately separate or remove a liner from a substrate that forms the baggage ID tag or label, which could tear the tag and/or expose too much adhesive. If too much adhesive is exposed, the tag may inadvertently become adhered to surfaces, including folding over upon itself in a manner that causes the tag to obscure bar codes or other identifying information that appears on a surface of the tag. If the tag is torn and/or the barcodes are obscured, the tag may no longer be machine- or human-readable. Further, any attempt by the passenger or ticketing agent to reattach or otherwise fix the tag may result in further damage to the tag often to the point that the tag is ruined entirely. Consequently, in addition to wasted material and costs associated therewith, the passenger and ticketing agent may have to take the time to reprint and attach an additional tag.